beyond_parityfandomcom-20200214-history
Almia Faytel
Also known as Almia the Firstborn, the Empress of the G.F.E., the Undying Queen, and unofficially known as the Goddess of Life. Almia Faytel is heralded as the strongest of all Elementalists though in later years her power began to weaken due to the fact that she would not maintain it (Life requires that the user continues to kill and absorb the life of others). She is only capable of wielding one Element, the Element of Life, though not one person can even say they are as skilled with it as she. Many powerful abilities and techniques were developed firsthand by her including the White Rose Method which is heralded as the most powerful non-Elemental attack ever conceived. Origins Almia was born from Dr. Senalda Faytel and her father Orich Faytel, though the latter soon passed away in a war that broke out. Her mother was a geneticist and as such the child was often left to her own devices. At the age of 8, she began to exhibit signs of extra-sensory perception, telepathic and telekinetic powers, and even going so far as to immediately begin to heal from any injury. Senalda immediately took an interest in this, though not as a parent but as a scientist and began to conduct heavy experimentation on the girl. Two years later, Senalda was able to get funding for Project A.L.M.I.A. and a labratory was stationed in New York, NY. It was there that a research team was created in hopes of finding out what made the child so special. Specifically on this team was a woman by the name of Alice Stenton who still held firm in the belief that the team should never forget Almia was still a human with feelings and emotions. Several years passed and finally the 24th Chromosome was discovered in Almia's gene pool. This Chromosome acted as a control mechanism and allowed the girl her access to the strange powers. There were several further experiments done however it was a turning point in Almia's life where she began to view Alice as her surrogate mother and became close to the woman. Her trademark monocle was actually first obtained as a gift on her 16th birthday. Alice had demonstrated that she viewed the girl as more than just a science display by taking note of just a small detail: her love of British comedy. Shortly after this, Senalda had realized how to truly unlock the control factor completely and that Almia was capable of even more. She theorized at the time there were two ways to unlock this, one through trauma and one through years of possible training and focus. She and Alice fought over this point, To Almia's horror, her mother shot and killed Alice before the girl in proving that trauma would prove more effective than anything. That was the day that marked the start of a change. Almia awoke as an Elementalist of Life and instantly the entire East coast of the United States, most of the middle, and even to Canada and Mexico went dark. In an instant she had released a shock that had tore all life apart within a massive radius. In keeping with the laws of Life, she then had absorbed all of that at once making her immensely powerful. From there, she unifed humanity under her strength. People were given a choice, bow to her or perish by her. Her iron hand then taught those that served how to then activate Life themselves. This was the start of a golden age and humankind prospered. With the new power of Life in their hands, humanity was able to then colonize previously uninhabitable locations such as the nearby planet of Mars. After about a thousand years, humankind had finally perfected lightspeed travel and with that began to colonize the stars. As a scientist, Almia had theorized that Life was only one of the Elements out there and she had some information to back this up. Every so often a child would be born that would exhibit no skill with Life, instead perhaps they might have other similar yet different abilities but there was little that could be found out. This was further confirmed with the discovery of Magus. The giant planet was very much like Earth but there was something special about it. Almost every semi-sentient creature on it was capable of some form of electrokinesis. Creatures that should not have been able to fly were easily gliding around. Humankind colonized it quickly enough and after about a hundred years, children born on this planet began to exhibit the same electrokinesis. This marked the discovery of Air as an Element. Almia continued to help further push humanity forward, eventually dominating and controlling several solar systems and even taking other races into their own coaltion. This eventually became the Galactic Federation of Elements in which she was the head of as Empress. With this, she helped maintain a strong image of peace throughout G.F.E. controlled space while also policing the outer colonies as well. After a long time, Almia had decided that she had done enough and that it was time for the G.F.E. to take care of itself. Her most loyal comrade Maldaddon Garanz, an angel in her close employ and a powerful Thought Elementalist. With his help, she sealed her memories and in using her Life Element, modified her body to appear as though his daughter. Maldaddon took her with him to Garadia when he set forth on an assignment for the G.F.E. to supervise and supress the criminal Tsukidayo Houkana, otherwise known as the Worldslayer. School of the Elements: Season One Almia made little appearance in Season One, save towards the end in which she appeared with the 'terrorist' group Chaotic. She helped them in attacking the college and keeping several the students and facility at bay though she appeared as little more than a capable fighter despite appearances as a young girl. School of the Elements: Season Two There was much more of Almia in Season Two, specifically towards the middle in which she began to demonstrate her truly terrifying power. Her first example was to come up to Illami along with what appeared to be his girlfriend before promptly beheading her. Unlike most Clone Techniques which fade upon breaking, her Blood Clone persisted and appeared to be the dead girl. From there she fought against many of the students with an overwhelming display of force and power that they could not measure up against. She was finally defeated in that time by The Sage. After this she befriended Amon who later became her husband Amon Faytel. Through him she began to snap out of the memory lock Maldaddon had placed on her. In time she began to remember who she was and what had happened though it was all very faint. She gradually became an ally of the college and those within and began to help them. Tsukidayo did not realize who she was as he too, was under a memory lock from Maldaddon, but took her on as a teacher. As Season Two progressed, she began to get closer to most people, warming up to them much to the dismay of Maldaddon who was worried he might have his original objective in jeopardy. School of the Elements: Season Three In Season Three, Almia finally became more aware of what had been going on and finally started to regain nearly all of her recent memories though her thoughts were still muddled as to what Maldaddon was trying to accomplish. The Sage at this point had begun to fight with the Chaotic organization again, this time doing battle with Maldaddon completely. In trying to help, Tsukidayo joined the fight and inadvertently Maldaddon had triggered the Worldslayer state within him through an emotional shock. The Sage immediately killed Maldaddon on the spot, thus ending the memory lock on both Tsukidayo and Almia, letting the former resume his destruction and granting the latter clarity to what was happening. She then proceeded to assist in combatting the Worldslayer and helped put an end to his destruction though despite their best efforts Garadia was destroyed. She lingered behind as what little civilization was evacuated, and helped to slow the destructive force that the planet unleashed. She was sent adrift into space at this point and went dormant. Beyond Parity: Second Slayer In the Second Slayer which takes place later, she had been found drifting by Amon who was searching for her. In the time span the two had wedded and joined the remaining bits of the colony on the planet Relium. The group there had been tasked with guarding the high priority target Eclipse who was one of the last Parity Elementalists. Joining them was also Derrick the Eagle, Kimiko Asokana, Denkou Zetsumi, as well as others including the Shannara Family. Mikael Grados, leader of the Neo Onz terrorist organization attacked the colony while so to did Seraph deLeon along with Astaroth, The God of Will. She put up a strong fight but centuries of peaceful living had weakened her vastly and she succubmed in defeat to Mikael who used his absorption technique to kill her.